Cujo and Gage Creed Escapes from Texas/Grounded
Transcript (July 29, 2018) Cujo: Oh Drat! It's Been 5 Weeks sense we stayed at Texas! Gage Creed: Yeah! I'm Thinking About Escaping to Texas and Make Grounded Videos out of there Girlfriends! Cujo: Good Idea! (Gage Creed and Cujo Sneaks into The Airplane) (13 Hours and 35 Minutes later) Creed and Cujo soon arrived back home in GoAnimate City, USA and he got off the plane and left the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport to head to Cujo's house. Cujo: Yes! we're finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Home sweet home! Goodbye Texas! Gage Creed: Now Let See if You can make more than one Grounded Video out of Penny Fitzgerald. Cujo: I Can Do That. (Cujo makes Penny Fitzgerald eats her Homework/Grounded) Cujo: There. Gage Creed: What Me how i make more than one Grounded Video Out of Ronnie-Anne. (Gage Creed makes Ronnie-Anne eats her Homework/Grounded) Gage Creed: There. Cujo: Excellent!, Let's Watch my Video. (video begins) Teacher: Penny Where's your Homework? Penny Fitzgerald: I Ate It. Teacher: Go to the principal's office! (in office) Principal: Penny Fitzgerald, why are you here? Penny Fitzgerald: I Ate my Homework. Principal: Penny Fitzgerald, you know we don't eat our homework! That's it! You're expelled! (at home) Patrick Fitzgerald: Penny Fitzgerald, how dare you eat your homework and get expelled! That's it! You're grounded forever! Mrs. Fitzgerald: Go to your room and Watch Masters of Horror! (Penny Fitzgerald runs away) Gage Creed: Take a Look of Mine. (video begins) Teacher: Ronnie-Anne Where's your Homework? Ronnie-Anne: I Ate It. Teacher: Go to the principal's office! (in office) Principal: Ronnie-Anne, why are you here? Ronnie-Anne: I Ate my Homework. Principal: Ronnie-Anne, you know we don't eat our homework! That's it! You're expelled! (at home) Ronnie-Anne's Father: Ronnie-Anne, how dare you eat your homework and get expelled! That's it! You're grounded forever! Ronnie-Anne: Go to your room and Watch Ghost Whisperer! (Ronnie-Anne Runs Away) Cujo: Perfect! (Cujo and Gage Creed uploads the videos on Youtube) (in Azura's home) Azura: What are These? (Azura sees Penny Fitzgerald eats her Homework/Grounded & Ronnie-Anne Eats her Homework/Grounded) Azura: Oh No They Did Not I'm Calling Gumball and Lincoln Once and For All! Gumball Watterson: (answers the phone) Hello! Azura: Gumball i got a huge Problem! Gumball Watterson: What Is It! Azura: Cujo uploads a Grounded Video out of Penny Fitzgerald. Gumball Watterson: What? Azura: Yep, I'll Meet you at Cujo's House. Gumball Watterson: I'll Be Right There! Lincoln Loud: (answers the phone) Hello! Azura: Lincoln I Got a Huge Problem! Lincoln Loud: What Is It? Azura: Gage Creed uploads a Grounded Video out of Ronnie-Anne. Lincoln Loud: What? Azura: Yep! I'll Meet you at Cujo's House. Lincoln: I'll Catch Up to Gumball. (later) Cujo: We Like to Watch Halloween Movie Collection. Video Manager: Here you go you Two! (at Cujo's house) Gage Creed: We Love are Horror Movies! Gumball Watterson: Hey Cujo! Gage Creed! (Gumball Lincoln & Azura Look Mad at Gage Creed and Cujo) Gage Creed: (Looks Shock at Lincoln Loud) Cujo: (Looks Shock at Gumball Watterson) Lincoln Loud: You were Supposed to Stay at Texas! Gumball Watterson: And You Shouldn't have been Making Grounded Videos out or Girlfriends! What else did you do? Cujo: We Buy All Halloween Films. Gumball Watterson: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Cujo, Gage Creed, I can't believe you escaped Texas, made a grounded video out of our Girlfriends See All Halloween Movies at the movies! You know are strongly banned from Horror Movies, Crime Drama Movies! That's it! we're calling your parents to teach you a lesson! (20 minutes later) Lincoln Loud: Looks Like You're Parents are Here! Kitty Katswell: Cujo! You've been into 100% Trouble to Escape from Texas with Gage Creed and make Grounded Videos out of there Girlfriends! Aqua: Gage Creed! You've been into 100% Trouble to Escape from Texas with Cujo and make Grounded Videous out of there Girlfriends! Penny Fitzgerald: Cujo! I Heard you made a Grounded Video out of Me You Know I Hate Masters of Horror and You're Strongly Banned from Any Movies and TV Series with Horror! Ronnie-Anne: Gage Creed! I Heard you made a Grounded Video out of Me You Know I Hate Ghost Whisperer and You're Strongly Banned from Any Movies and TV Series with Horror! Penny Fitzgerald: Before I Let Your Mother Ground You I Got Something to Tell you You'll Be forced to Watch our Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Loud House, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), The Lion King, Aladdin, Ice Age, The Jungle Book (1967 and 2017), The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers, The Land Before Time, Fantasia, Regular Show, Star vs the Forces of Evil and other Dreamworks, Lucasfilm, Disney & Universal Movies with Comedy and Sci-Fi! Ronnie-Anne: Before I Let Your Mother Ground You I Got Something to Tell you You'll Be forced to Watch our Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Loud House, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), The Lion King, Aladdin, Ice Age, The Jungle Book (1967 and 2017), The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers, The Land Before Time, Fantasia, Regular Show, Star vs the Forces of Evil and other Dreamworks, Lucasfilm, Disney & Universal Movies with Comedy, Sci-Fi & Fantasy! Kitty Katswell: That's It You're Grounded Grounded Grounded Until Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet in the Cinema go upstairs while i delete that video what you made! Cujo: WAAAHHHH!!! Aqua: That It's You're Grounded Grounded Grounded Until Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet in the Cinema go upstairs while i delete that video what you made! Gage Greed: WAAAHHHH!!!! Gumball Watterson: Thanks for Warning me how Cujo and Greed Creed made Grounded Videos out of our Girlfriends! Azura: No Problem at All! Lincoln Loud: We're Really Sorry how that Made Grounded Videos out of You. Ronnie-Anne: It's Not You're Fault Lincoln you've do Something right. Penny Fitzgerald: Even You Gumball! Gumball Watterson: Thanks Penny How About i'll see you for our Funtime? Penny Fitzgerald: Okay See Yay Later! Ronnie-Anne: I'll see you At out Funtime! Lincoln Loud: You too Ronnie-Anne! Category:All Cujo deserves Category:All Gage Creed deserves